fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Roark
About Roark Before being titled as the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, rivals of the Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Shirai Ryu alike. During his chapter in the story, it is revealed that he works for the Elder Gods to bring his son back to life. While the the men of clan were out hunting, a rival clan attacked his village. As leader, he took upon the blame for not defending his village and exiled himself. In search of answers, he wondered Earthrealm until he was visited by the Thunder God, Raiden and was invited to participate in a tournament created by the Elder Gods to assist in stabilizing the realms. A quote from narrator says as we get a flashback of the tournament describes: "Roark faced many opponents, seemingly one from each species of each realm and conquered them all. Roark's determination and rage fueled his journey higher and higher up the tournament's ladder but as he got closer to reaching his goal, competition got fiercer. Achieving a swift kill was becoming harder for Roack to achieve. But alas, Roark made it to the top due to his downright brutality and the no mercy code enforced by his clan. A honorable warrior, one elderly warrior who possessed the abilities of many competitors Roark has face before, was the last opponent that stood in Roark's way..." Roark then faces Shujinko for the title, Champion of the Elder Gods and wins. As he was appointed Champion of the Elder Gods, Roark was told that if he defeats the threat of the realms, his son will return to the realm of mortals and will succeed him when he wishes to reside for eternity in the Heavens. Roark does not know who the threat is so he stays diligent and attentive to maintain order among the realms. Roark also received the power to manipulate spacial energy to coincide with Roark's ability to set himself ablaze. He also mastered how to duplicate orbs to mimic objects in space. Roark has worked for the Elders for 6 years now to dissipate any violations to the terms of Mortal Kombat. Biography *'TBA' Storyline NETHERREALM WAR ... OUTWORLD THREATS ... SUMMARY AFTER INVADING 1-4 YEARS *N/A 5-9 YEARS *N/A 10-14 YEARS *N/A 15-19 YEARS : 16 YEARS *Roark's son and clan are ambushed and slaughtered while he and the men were away to hunt. *Roark exiles himself from his clan out of guilt. : 19 YEARS *Roark is visited by Raiden to join the Champion of the Elders Tournament and accepts. *Roark travels the realms to face multiple opponents to gain the title. *Roark defeats all his opponents and becomes Champion of the Elder Gods. 20-24 YEARS *TBA 25 YEARS *TBA Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "..." Appearance ... In his Big Bang variation, he has a moon-like object follows him and has his hands and arms wrapped with cloth. In his Headhunter variation, his eyes glow white and he equips celt-style gloves. In his Berserk variation, he equips celt-style gloves. Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Roark will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Roark carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. Being that he is the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark's power is immensely greater than that of a normal fighter. Big Bang; Gain increased range with attacks that glorify his spatial abilities. (Adds Pulsar bombs, Low Gravity, and Matter Field.) Headhunter; Deal deadly blows using spatially enhanced Celtic weaponry. (Adds Aether Force for increased Celtic weaponry damage.) Berserk; Unlock more command grabs and additional weapon attacks. (Adds additional weapon special attacks and combos.) Moveset Signature Moves Crescent Moon: '''Roark fires a crescent moon projectile at his opponent. This can also be done in air. The meter burn version is replaces the crescent moon with a full moon that is more powerful. '''Orbit: '''Roark summons two planet-like objects to orbit around him. He can either shoot them forward or diagonally upward in rapid succession. He cannot move while in this move. In his '''Big Bang variation, the objects are covered in fire. The meter burn version adds another planet-like object to the orbit. Comet: '''Roark engulfs his body in flames and charges at the opponent. This move can also be done in air. This has two other variations as well. '''Up Comet: '''Roark charges the aerial opponent. '''Down Comet: '''Roark charges the grounded opponent while in air. The meter burn versions increase damage output. '''Pulsar: '''Roark creates a small flashing ball of energy to blast the opponent back. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move. The meter burn versions either increase the damage and size of the pulsar (before) or causes it to not explode immediately but stay until triggered (during) or it detonates on its own (during). Detonating it costs to bars of meter. '''Low Gravity: '''Roark decreases the opponents mass which causes them to levitate. The meter burn version in which adds a slam before levitating them again (during). '''Matter Field: '''Roark creates a force field of space matter that pushes the opponent back. The meter burn version (before) stuns the opponent. The meter burn version (during) adds an extra blast that launches the opponent in air. '''Aether Force: Roark lifts his hand up and a lightning strike falls into his hands, allowing for increase in weapon attacks and block chip damage. Exiled: Roark uses him spear to pierce an airborne enemy and slam them to the ground. The meter burn version adds multiple stabs with his spear after their grounded (during). Outrage: Roark grabs the opponent and slashes them in the neck to make them turn around. Then he summons a sword and slices into the back of their head and kicks them off. Champion: Roark grabs the opponent and sticks a dagger in their skull. Then a beam of light comes down and sets them on fire. Barbarian: Roark uppercuts his opponent with his axe. The meter burn version adds multiple axe attacks before the uppercut (before). Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Roark slashes the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. Finishing by adding mass to their head, chrushing the neck in result. Fatalities '''Space Stationed: '''Roark spawns two black holes, one behind and one in front of the loser. As the opponent fights to stay grounded, their skin begins to escape from their body, starting from their head. Soon, the skin completely separates from their body and sucked into the portal behind them as the body gets sucked into the portal in front. Then, a third black hole then spawns from above and the body smashes to the ground, head first. Other Finishers '''Brutalities Orbit: The third object knocked the opponent's head clean off. Quotes Seeder: *''"Seeder..." (...) ''"..." Judas: *.. Scorpion: *''"Your people were we weak Scorpion."'' (They will see you burn!) "Are ye eager to join them?" *''"Scorpion..." (You won't me from rebuilding.) ''"You're clan will never stand against opposion." Sub Zero: *''"Lin Kuei minion."'' (Elder God pet!) "You are a long way from pure!" *(...) "..." (...) D'Vorah: *(Leave Earthrealmer.) "I am not here for you." (You are only here for death.) Ferra/Torr: *(Intruder!) "Step aside minions." (We split you in half!) Kotal Kahn: *''"You abuse your power Kahn!"'' (...) "Enter the void if you dare." *''"We have business to attend to."'' (It must wait Roark.) "It can not hold." *''"You think you possess the sun?"'' (I am God over it.) "Let's see who it follows." Cassie Cage: *''"Step aside Earthrealm mortal."'' (What are you gonna do starboy?) "So it has come to this..." *''"Cage..." (Losing to you isn't on my bucket list.) ''"I'll write in your blood." *(Nice miniskirt.) "You insult the Champion of the-" (Don't get your panties in a bunch.) *(Nice miniskirt.) "You and your father. No respect." ''(Blame him, not me.) Raiden: *"Shockin' seein' you here."'' (Your inference will cause more havoc.) "Your visions mean nothing." *''"You forget your place."'' (Do not challenge me Roark.) "You do not control Earthrealm any longer." *(You've been become corrupted by power.) "You're a fool." (I'll liberate you from your duties.) Kano: *''"Kano..."'' (I'm just gonna take a little off the top.) "The spirits hunger of Black Dragon scum." *(Luck won't save you this time bud.) "..." (Come to papa.) *(Oh, the blades are coming out.) "Death will come quickly Kano." ''(For who exactly?) Quan Chi: *"Demon!"'' (Trying to save Earthrealm from it's fate?) "Your forces will suffer yours." *(...) "..." (...) Ermac: *''"You reek of Shao Kahn."'' (The emperor lives through us.) "I strip the souls from you!" *(Roark...) "Great evil is within you." (Come, take it from us!) *(We sensed your presence.) "..." (...) Kung Lao: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(I do not serve you.) "You will obey the Elders' ruling." (The shaolin feel betrayed.) *(I wish to speak to the Elder Gods.) "On who's authority." ''(If I have to fight, I will.) Kitana: *"Finally overcome your sickness?"'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Reptile: *''"Leave now Saurian."'' (The emperor sends a message.) "Your race will perish with you." *(...) "I will rip that tongue out." (...) Johnny Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Mileena: *''"Mileena..."'' (I wonder what Elder dog tastes like.) "Don't bite of more than you can chew." *(You are unable to carry yourself.) "I've had strength before my revival." (Not enough to survive this.) *(You stand before me again?) "Give me the amulet wench." (Ask nicer.) Takeda: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Jin: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Erron Black: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Liu Kang: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Shinnok: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kenshi: *''"A blind swordsman, how?"'' (Sento guides me.) "I guess I've seen it all." *(Who do even align with?) "The ones who look down upon you." (Good thing I can't see them.) Sonya: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Roark: *''"Impossible..." (What evil is this?) "Die imposter!"'' *''"Your evil taints this world." (My power will reveal you.) "The Elder Gods know the truth."'' Character Relationships TBA Trivia *He obtained his spatial manipulation powers from the Elder Gods. *He is the second chapter of the story. *Bleeds pure white blood. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up with ... head in his hand. *When his variation is picked, he will set it ablaze and throw it. *When both characters are ready, Roark turns around and walks into a portal at the end of the screen. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he falls from the sky with a fiery blaze and stands to face the opponent, then says his line; then emphasizes his hand as he crushes a earth-like orb (the opponent says their line); then he radiates with spatial energy as he says his second line. *When he speaks second, he . In game: *In his Berserk variation, he will use his shield to block instead of his hands. *Alternate Color: Black. **Original Costume - Belt and Boots turn black. **Alternate Costume - Cloak and Sash turn black. **Homage Costume - Blue garb turns black. *When he wins the match, he beams both him and the loser up to the Heavens in front of the Elder Gods for judgement. Gallery Celta.jpg|Roark's Alternate Costume 955d57ec04aea62048989d89a8711279.jpg|Roark's Homage Costume My Works Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Humans